


Wordpicture: Darien Fawkes

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [10]
Category: The Invisible Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the question <i>should</i> be, half full of what? My glass? It's always been full of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordpicture: Darien Fawkes

So, you know those personality tests? The ones that try to figure out if you're a thinker or a doer, a pessimist or an optimist? Well, there's one question they all ask: "Is your glass half full, or half empty?"  


Me, I've always been a "half full" kind of guy. But sometimes the question _should_ be, half full of what? My glass? It's always been full of something.  


See, when I was a kid, everything was all about Kevin. Kevin the genius, Kevin the good one... I mean, sure, I was the cute one, but that didn't carry a whole lot of weight back then.  


Doesn't carry much now, either.  


But the point is, I was jealous of him. I should have been standing in the corner saying "he's not so smart," or " _I_ could do that." That would have been the right response--the "civilized" thing to do. I acted out instead--honestly because... well, it was a lot of fun.  


So, at the time, I liked to pretend that the crap in the glass was lemonade, but looking back, it was more lemon than ade.  


Then I met Liz, and for once, _I_ was the golden boy. And it was good--for a while. But when she left, I dumped the lemonade and went straight for the gin.  


These days? Well, these days are a little harder to pin down. See, met up with the bro a while back, and he played doctor in my head. Which, you know, _did_ get me out of life imprisonment, but he didn't quite think the whole thing through. Or rather, that... shit... Arnaud thought through a little more than good old Kevin.  


So, I _should_ say the glass is half full of counteragent, right? I mean, it _is_ the only thing keeping me from complete insanity. Well, except for my partner. And speaking of insanity....  


The first time the Official put us together--after Mexico, I mean--I thought _he_ was the crazy one. Here was this guy who had obviously spent a few too many days in the sun--and not enough of them in therapy. But there's a lot to Bobby Hobbes that requires taking a closer look.  


He's like some twisted boy scout: loyal, shifty, and paranoid. But it's the loyal that eventually got to me. Once you're in Bobby's good graces, he'll defend you with his life.  


Or maybe that's just me.  


And I never thought I'd _ever_ hear myself say this, but I think I'd probably do a hell of a lot for him, if I had to. A long way from the kid that Liz taught to pick locks, blow safes, and look out for number one, huh?  


So I've thrown out the gin, and the glass is still half full--but it ain't counteragent. What is it? I'm not sure.  


I just know who I want to drink it with.

* * *  
The End


End file.
